2FUSE
by kaizer20
Summary: Erza bought Lucy a new iPhone for their anniversary since it was a new machine in Magnolia, but how will she handle it once Lucy deprives her of almost everything? Starts from Hurt/Comfort to Humor.


**2FUSE**

**By **

**Kaizer20**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning in the Heartfilia-Scarlet residence; at least, it was until a certain burgundy haired girl started growling at her wife.<p>

"Lucy, stop that!"

Lucy Heartfilia paused what she was doing only to look up at a glaring Erza. "Oh come on, just one more game!" she flailed her arms like a kid before crossing them with pouty cheeks.

"One more game, my ass, you've been playing that game since yesterday." Erza made Lucy have eye contact with her, continuing, "You haven't gone on a mission for the past week and barely ate anything, and you should SERIOUSLY go out once in awhile, you know?"

Lucy sighed, ready to disagree, but hesitated and gave a slight nod. "Okay, Er, let's go on a mission, okay?"

Erza gave her lover a soft yet stern smile before giving her a quick peck on the lips, _"I have the urge to cut that thing into two…"_

"Alright then, Lucy, get dressed and we'll head to the guild."

Lucy, although tentative, decided to follow and quickly got dressed. "I'll pick out the mission, okay?"

Erza nodded and grabbed her wife's arm and then made their way to the guild on a fine day.

* * *

><p>"Is it okay if we pick an easy mission?" Lucy looked up from the request board towards her wife who in reply just nodded. <em>"I swear if that thing gets played again, I'll castrate it." <em>Erza thought darkly when she looked at Lucy's iPhone, clearly tempted to slice it.

The iPhone, a contraption which was newly released in Magnolia, was a gift for Lucy since it was their fourth anniversary. Erza thought it was a good present for her to get more smooches and cuddles; however, things didn't go as planned since the blonde decided to download tons of applications and the application that caught her attention most was 2Fuse which made Erza infuriated because ever since it was downloaded, Lucy barely talked, dated, or even had sex with her.

Of course, the red haired didn't exactly hate the break from sex since Lucy's libido can sometimes be too much for her to handle, but the fact that they haven't done it in so long was taking its toll on her and the lack of attention makes her want to hit something so hard that her knuckles would bleed.

"Helllllllllllllllllloooooooooo!" Lucy waved the piece of paper in front of Erza who was clearly lost in her own thoughts and then suddenly frowned but held it back after awhile.

"What mission did you pick, Lucy?"

"Sigh… this is the third time I'll explain already, great job, Ms. Stares-A-Lot."

Erza frowned, and didn't hide it this time. Clearly, the iPhone thing is starting to break the boundary that Erza took care of so carefully.

Sighing, she just said, "Sorry, Lucy, but what was it again?"

Lucy grinned, "Same-old-same-old, just monsters beating, that's all." And then made a cat face.

"_What the heck?" _Was the only thing Erza could think of at that particular moment. _"She's gonna start saying Inb4, I'm sure of it." _

When Lucy noticed that her lover was going to start staring into space again, she waved her hand back and forth rapidly, only to be caught by Erza's vice grip and then dragged away from the guild, heading to their destination which was only five kilometers from the guild.

* * *

><p>Erza's eyes can put her hair to shame with their current intensity. Erza had never before felt this much anger, and it was directed on a certain phone... <em>"Why the fuck do I get so worked up about this?!" <em>She mentally scolded herself, completely forgetting Lucy who also seemed to forget her when she decided to start playing 2FUSE again and fuming Erza's anger more.

"Hey, Erza, after this mission, let's make a bet-" Erza was caught off guard by a glaring Erza, but managed to recompose herself just in time before the burgundy haired girl attempted to take her _precious _iPhone from her.

"What the heck's wrong with you?!" Lucy asked worriedly that Erza lost whatever sanity she had left.

Though, her assumption was actually a fact. Erza Scarlet, THE Titania, lost all her cool and almost smashed Lucy against the ground, but instead, broke a poor enormous rock at their side which frightened the blonde to her very core, and then yelled: "What's wrong with ME?! ME?! You're the one who keeps on fucking playing that stupid desecrated son of a degenerate bitch ass of a phone and game! You barely eat, barely talk to me, and you BARELY pay attention to me!"

Erza finished with a huff; the tears that she held back for so long now freely fell down from her face, and diminishing her majority of her strength because of her tantrum.

Lucy looked at her; her mouth gaped with the additional bulging eyes she now held, utterly unresponsive towards the actions of the woman she loved, _"Erza…"_

But she couldn't say any words; all her mind could process was that the moment she would move will bring her to her undesired end. No one wanted that, right?

"And here you are… still speechless."

Erza was now looking at the ground, her chocolate colored eyes hidden from view, but Lucy could tell they were utterly life less. She knew that her antics pushed her lover to the limit, and if it wasn't enough, Lucy couldn't even articulate a single word.

"Let's get a move on."

* * *

><p>The remainder of the mission was uneventful, with the exception of Erza being Lucy's knight; protecting the celestial mage when she was caught off guard. Regardless, Erza procrastinated that she was still impaired very badly by the events from today and as weak as the monster was, managed to land a blow on Erza's head, angering the re-quip mage more with no traces of bruise who then exterminated her attacker, even more mercilessly than any beast would do a human.<p>

At seeing this, Lucy could only stand in the background, fear completely overwhelming her as Erza slowly approached. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard that she thought it would obliterate any ribs that protected it; little did she know what the latter would say.

"I hoped you learned your lesson, Mrs. Scarlet."

Lucy paled, _"What just… happened?" _

Erza almost snickered at this, but she still kept her composition, "That's what you get for pissing me off with that damned iPhone."

There she was, Lucy Heartfilia, completely dumb founded. She had honestly thought her body would be so easily dismantled, but she was dead wrong. Erza only wanted to PUNISH her and a horrifying one at that.

"Did you really think I would hurt you?" Erza was now having a hard time holding back the laughter she held for so long that would be hurdled towards the almost peeing girl.

"Y-yeah… I'm-"

Erza only smashed her lips, hard, on her wife's. Truth be told, she really was pissed awhile ago, but seeing her wife's poor and frail figure made her calm and think of another way to get her to stop playing that damned game, and that damned phone.

"Does this mean I have your attention again?"

Lucy, who finally gained sense of what just happened, rolled her eyes, still masking the remainders of fear. "It's not like I didn't give you to begin with."

Erza's eye brow rose, not believing it one bit.

"Fine, I was kind of a jerk to you, sorry hun."

"KIND of?"

Lucy's brow twitched and almost wanted to spat back, almost. She only sighed, since she didn't want to upset her beautiful wife more.

"I guess it is 'von voyage' or 'ciao' to the new phone?"

Erza sighed, she knew that Lucy would be terribly upset if she lost her phone, but she sure damned well know she also didn't want to see it. "You can keep the phone, but please-"

Before she could say anything, Lucy mustered up what inner strength she had and snapped the phone in the middle like a twig. Her sudden demeanor baffled even the great Titania and made her mouth turn into an 'O' shape.

"But didn't you like that phone?" Erza was still recovering from the act, but she still managed to tug a strand of hair at the back of her amor's ear.

"I was getting sick of it anyway." Lucy stuck her tongue out, hurting inwardly by her action, _"At least she won't be that upset anymore…" _she knew it hurt her quite bad, _"I'm sorry, Pearmo." _She already missed her named pleasure giver. Sadness.

As if Erza read her mind, she gave a reassuring smile towards her wife, "You know what, why don't we buy ourselves an iPhone for each other? I heard there's that iPhone 5C that came out recently and I'm pretty sure-" before she could finish, Lucy already bolted back towards town.

"_At least she won't be the only one with the goods." _Erza sighed, relieved that it ended up being a win-win situation. At least, that's what she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Two months latter…<em>

"Damn it, Erza, let's go out already!" Lucy whined, flailing her arms up and down in front of a very distracted red head.

"In a minute." Was Erza's only respond, tapping her digits like a mad woman, pairing the 1's, 2's and Stars with each other in the hopes of beating her high score of 999 365.

"But you've been playing 2FUSE for sixteen fucking hours already!"

And to think it all ended in a win-win situation, another storm huddled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Okay, so, I decided to write up a one-shot since this one's been bugging me for quite some time, and considering I'm actually experiencing this right now with my lover…**

**Anyway, lol, it really is annoying to have your lover pay so little attention to you x_x.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little piece, and don't worry, I'm working on Potion Chapter II which I'm thanking you guys, by the way, since it's being followed by a good number of people and been classified as a favorite by some.**

**I sincerely hope you continue on to support me in writing it since it boosts me to write faster and inspires me more; moreover, an idea of your own is very much appreciated :3.**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
